


Secretly in Love

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is as the boss of Wayne Company and Batman.<br/>Clark Kent is as a student in university and Superman.<br/>Clark knows that his older lover is Batman but he is not sure if Bruce know who he really is.<br/>“I'm Superman, I'm secretly in love with Batman.  ”<br/>就這樣吧我翻不下去了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 為了防止硬盤崩潰，存個檔而已嘻嘻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文在：http://sleepyfirenze.lofter.com/post/33cfde_a97df1d

離週五下午最後一節課下課還有五分鐘，克拉克已經把書包收拾好了，手指敲著桌面，鞋尖也一下一下點著地板。幸好周圍的同學也都迫不及待地想聽見下課鈴，他的行為在教室中並不突兀。

講台上的老師也知道自己的課失去了吸引力，善解人意地總結了上課內容就宣布下課了。

克拉克隨著人群走出教室，衝出校門，那輛黑色商務車已經等在那裡了。不等司機下車他就拉開車門撲進了後座，「嗨！」

布魯斯接住向自己撲來的小朋友，把他拉到自己懷裡，低頭親了親他的頭髮，「比上週早。」

「雷德先生提前下課了，反正也沒有人在聽。」他連書包都沒有放下，趴在布魯斯懷裡不肯起來，「畢竟大家都在等著過週末。」

「那你呢？準備好過週末了嗎？」布魯斯揉著他的後頸，低頭貼在他耳邊低聲問。

他只是抬頭看了一眼，屬於年輕人的明亮的眼睛閃著光，嗯了一聲就又把臉埋了下去。

 

他們的晚餐在布魯斯的莊園中進行，克拉克是所有的廚師都最喜歡的那一種食客，盡職盡責地把每一道菜都吃光，認真又享受。因為對冰激凌的口味拿不准主意，他吃了三份冰激凌烤布丁。

「看起來你大學的餐廳菜色不怎麼樣。」

布魯斯本來想把自己的甜點也讓給他，但看著他面前的空碟子還是打消了這個念頭。

他用勺子把碟子刮乾淨，舔著勺子搖頭，「並不是，也很好吃。」說完還問站在一旁的管家，「阿爾弗雷德先生，明天還有烤布丁嗎？」

「如果您喜歡，明天晚餐的甜點還是烤布丁。」

「謝謝。」克拉克像一隻小狗一樣笑了起來。

 

晚飯後布魯斯在書房裡處理未完的工作，克拉克留在餐廳寫論文，整所房子只能聽見起居室裡落地鐘鐘擺的聲音。

直到克拉克聽到樓上的聲響，布魯斯離開書房去浴室，他就開始心猿意馬起來。

畢竟誰都知道漸深的夜晚意味著什麼。

他點擊了保存，把正在編輯的文檔關掉——反正在這種無法專心的情況下寫出來的東西以後還要加倍費心修改——又在搜索資料的頁面瀏覽了一會，樓上傳來的隱隱約約的水聲讓他更加無法集中精力。

他退出瀏覽器，指尖敲著桌面，眼珠轉動著打量周圍——除了他之外沒有別人，安靜得像夜晚本身一樣。而這樣純然無聲的環境並不能緩解他的某些情緒。他打開掃雷，連輸三局之後終於決定合上筆記本電腦收進書包。

 

布魯斯試了試水溫，踢掉拖鞋邁進浴缸裡，不一會兒就聽見浴室門打開的聲音。主臥的浴室由兩重玻璃隔牆隔成三個區域，克拉克在第一重玻璃牆外把衣服都脫掉——黑色的連帽夾克，深藍色的T恤，白色的背心，還有牛仔褲。布魯斯隱隱約約可以看見兩道玻璃牆外的年輕身體。他故意晃出點水聲，克拉克的動作僵硬了一下，把衣服都丟進衣物籃裡，走到第一道隔牆後時還探頭看了一下布魯斯在不在這兒——當然不在，他在第二道隔牆後，盯著年輕男孩的一舉一動。

水霧氤氳起來，裝飾著磨砂花紋的玻璃隔牆變得朦朦朧朧看不清另一邊。這讓布魯斯感到心癢又焦躁，像被小貓爪子撓著心口。

這種不能掌控大局的感覺並不好。

接著他聽見克拉克旋開花灑，草草淋浴又把花灑旋上，終於出現在最後一道隔牆的門中。

年輕人的腰間謹慎地圍著浴巾，邊緣微微陷入皮膚裡，包裹著令人遐想的身體曲線。布魯斯有些好笑地看著他——甚至還戴著眼鏡。

他走過來，踩著浴缸邊上的階梯踏進水中。布魯斯保持著平視，看到健康漂亮的小腿肌肉繃緊又放鬆，白色毛巾緩緩浸入水裡，結實又有彈性的胸膛，以及有些侷促不安的神情。

「我以為你要等水涼了才上來。」

「什麼？不，我只是，嗯，完成了今天的任務，所以就，你知道的。」克拉克說著扶了一下眼鏡。他的鏡片已經蒙上了一層水氣，但是布魯斯不打算現在就指出這一點，又開口道：「所以，你的論文寫得怎麼樣了？」

他認真地思索之後回答：「就只是——開了個頭，我發現之前搜索到的資料——」話說到一半就停下來了，因為感覺到布魯斯的腳跟順著他的腳踝一寸一寸向上移動，在大腿處停下，腳尖緩緩打著圈。

「嗯？資料有什麼問題嗎？」布魯斯抬頭看他，被鏡片擋住了眼睛看不到神情，然而低下頭想逃避對方的視線的動作卻比眼睛更先一步出賣了自己：「就是，資料，還不夠。」

「哪方面的資料呢？」布魯斯微微伸直腿，腳尖點了點他的小腹（可憐的年輕人差點跳起來），「你可以借用我的書房，說不定有什麼幫助。」

「關於……社交網絡，以及直播手段……」他像是大學新鮮人在自我介紹中突然卡殼了一樣嚅囁著，布魯斯加深了笑容，直接把腳放在了他的腿間，轉動腳踝輕重不一地碾著，經不起撩撥的男孩很快就（更）硬了，大腿彈動著，「在網絡或者電視上的——」連帶著話語結尾也有些打飄。

「看起來我的藏書沒辦法幫到你了，那都是一堆舊媒體時期的大部頭。」布魯斯一臉惋惜地挑開了他的浴巾。

年輕人終於無法忍耐這折磨，可憐兮兮地啞著聲音喊：「先生——」

「嗯？」他不為所動，腳尖勾住浴巾掀向兩邊，輕輕踩著那裡，「你硬了。我在跟你討論論文的時候，你的小腦袋瓜裡想的是什麼啊？」

「還不是因為您。」克拉克咬著嘴唇，「都是您的錯。」

「哦，這是指責我？」他把男孩的勃起抵到對方的小腹上，用足弓上下摩擦，腳跟有一下沒一下地碾著底下的囊袋，「我好傷心，本來還想給你一些建議。」

克拉克像是做了什麼重大決定似的，手肘支著浴缸邊緣向他移動，大腿根若有若無地一路蹭著他的腿，兩具身體越來越貼近，克拉克停了下來，膝蓋頂到了他的胯下。

「您也硬了。」男孩顯出了淘氣的神情，嘴角向上翹，露出尖尖的虎牙，像小狗一樣，「瞧瞧是誰一開始就不安好心？」

布魯斯按著他的後腰把他摟向自己，摘下了他一直戴著的傻乎乎的黑框眼鏡。這下子他們徹底貼緊，聞到了彼此身上沐浴露的香味，那雙藍眼睛也無處遁形了。克拉克眨了眨眼，像是要確認面前的人是他，隨即害羞又困惑地笑了。

「一個道理，孩子，」布魯斯點了點他的嘴唇，他不客氣地張嘴咬了一口，「——看來你不想講道理，嗯？」

惡作劇之後的男孩兒又恢復了有些靦腆的樣子，剛才的舉動彷彿只是把內心深處的小惡魔放出來吹吹風又栓回去了似的。布魯斯偶爾會因此感到無法掌握節奏，這也正是這段關係的樂趣之一所在。

「您要說什麼呢？」他提問的時候一臉謙遜，好像是在大學的課堂，隨時要低頭做筆記。

布魯斯用被他咬過的手指摩挲他的嘴唇，讓莓果色的唇瓣變得濕潤。他的嘴角無論什麼時候都翹著，像一隻溫順又容易討好的小動物。

「我不說了，我們用做的。」年長的男人收回手，親了親被自己揉得微微充血的嘴唇。克拉克垂下眼，顫動的睫毛引誘著他去捕捉。

 

潤滑劑在水中無法發揮它應有的效用，克拉克只能伏在浴缸邊上，讓布魯斯在他身後擴張。男人故意把動作放得很慢，手指屈伸著迂迴深入，年輕人被逗弄得無法克制地攥緊拳頭，呻吟裡帶著嗚咽。布魯斯聽見他壓抑著的聲音，他說可以了。然而布魯斯覺得還不行，還不夠，內心深處的危險因子開始作祟，他想更過分地欺負面前的小傢伙，直到男孩兒哭泣著向他求饒，像小貓一樣乖乖地縮在他懷裡，等著他下一次的疼愛……

克拉克有些吃驚的抽氣聲讓他的思緒回到身體裡，他這才發現自己咬在了對方的頸側上，一個獵食一般的危險的姿勢。幸好沒有用力，他舔了舔自己的齒痕，年輕人怕癢地聳起肩膀來。

黑夜真是容易失控的時候。他安撫地親吻克拉克時這麼想道。有些事情當然可以等，否則會把小朋友嚇跑。

他支起膝蓋靠在浴缸一側，從旁邊的置物格裡摸到安全套，戴上之後進入了克拉克，隨即抱著他緩緩沿著浴缸靠背的部分滑進水裡。

男孩兒依然咬著嘴唇，藍眼睛裡噙著淚水。布魯斯吮吸他咬得紅腫的嘴唇，顏色像熟透的橘色漿果，呈現出深到不能再深的水紅，而採擷的季節已經到來了。

「疼不疼？」

面對布魯斯的問題，克拉克只是搖了搖頭。「好脹。」他說的是實話，身體被撐開的感覺是那樣鮮明又確切，他甚至能感覺到那根大傢伙上的筋脈在跳動。

布魯斯的眼神暗了暗，「你真是——」他咬著克拉克的耳朵，把自己頂得更深，聽到男孩兒在自己耳邊喘息他就覺得受不了了，「真是不講道理。」

他們在溫柔的水中身體緊緊地契合在一起，彼此的懷抱溫暖而切真，彷彿水是一片虛無，而他們才是唯一存在的真實。

 

他們在浴缸裡做了一次，毫不留情地弄髒了那一缸水，克拉克覺得自己沒有辦法面對這個了。布魯斯把他拉起來，用乾燥的浴巾裹住，一邊親吻他一邊把他帶到臥室裡。

克拉克的頭髮半濕，有一綹打著小卷落在額頭上，睫毛也沾著小水滴，看起來像希臘雕像一樣無辜。韋恩家主臥的大床很軟，他們很快就陷進去，耳鬢廝磨，醞釀下一場歡愛。

布魯斯把他圈在臂彎中，揉著他後頸短短的髮尾，捲髮的基因讓他的頭髮在後頸微微鬈起，像小羊羔頭頂的絨毛。他被揉得舒服地打顫，腿和布魯斯的勾在一起，人體的溫度令人迷戀，是熨貼漫漫長夜的良藥。

他的手在布魯斯身上游移，碰到嶙峋的傷疤時會稍作停留，指尖的觸感變得溫柔。其實布魯斯希望他能更用力一些，好讓自己回憶那些傷疤還是傷口時的感覺，從而更確定當下是真實的，懷裡溫暖的軀體也是真實的。如果他開口問這些傷疤的來由，布魯斯願意把一切都告訴他，但是他太懂事了，謹慎而矜持，第一次看到時也沒有表現出太大的驚訝。按理說這是好的，否則布魯斯拿一個被嚇得哭哭啼啼的男孩兒完全沒轍。然而他什麼都不問，反而襯得布魯斯反復無常，難以取悅。

布魯斯低頭把臉埋進克拉克的肩窩，年輕肉體的香氣又讓他蠢蠢欲動。親吻和磨蹭都帶了點慰藉之外的意味，克拉克的腿抬高放在他的腰上，他拉開床頭櫃抽屜找潤滑劑和安全套，今夜的第二次戰鬥，來得理所當然。

「鈴鈴鈴——」「叮咚～」

他們的手機同時響了起來。布魯斯沒有停下親吻，閉著眼睛在床頭櫃一堆雜物裡摸索，終於找到了自己的手機，瞄了一眼屏幕，嘆了一口氣。

克拉克也披著被子溜下床去從自己的書包裡翻出手機，劃開解鎖，愣了一下又迅速地按滅屏幕。

「抱歉，有些事情必須要去處理，現在。」布魯斯走到他身後低頭親了親他的頭髮，「我可能會凌晨才回來，你先睡吧。」

克拉克放下手機張開手臂向他要一個擁抱，他當然無法拒絕，包括對方附贈的親吻和柔軟捲髮在脖子上的磨蹭。他套上睡袍隨意地繫上帶子，走出房間之前回頭看，他的男孩兒還保持著坐在地上的姿勢，抬頭看他，像一隻等待撫摸的小狗。

「再見，去吧。」克拉克朝他微笑。

他點點頭，轉身走進了走廊，在樓梯間用藍牙耳機呼叫他的管家：「阿爾弗雷德，準備戰服和車子。」

 

克拉克飛快地爬起來，從書包夾層裡翻出一套衣服。

一輛黑黢黢的改裝戰車從韋恩家的地庫開上地面時，一道藍色的身影也從韋恩家的主臥窗口飛出，以肉眼幾乎不可見的速度飛向黑夜的另一頭。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文在：http://sleepyfirenze.lofter.com/post/33cfde_aa8a01e

是的，克拉克有一個秘密。

他就是超人。

並且他知道自己年長的戀人，布魯斯·韋恩，就是蝙蝠俠。倒不是說他喜歡刺探別人的隱私，一開始他並沒有發現，至於對方身上的那些傷疤他也沒有細想，隱隱約約擔心過對方從事的是什麼危險的職業，但是布魯斯不主動提起，他也不會問。畢竟誰都有過去、誰都有秘密。

某個週末午睡醒來後他發現布魯斯不在身邊，就打開透視能力在大房子中尋找。接著他看見韋恩家的別墅底下本該是地基的地方有一個巨大的地下室，從別墅正下方一直延伸到別墅後的湖底。那像一個集實驗室、製造維修車間、監控室與兵器庫於一體的工作室，韋恩家的主人就在幾個顯示屏前操作著計算機，而他的管家阿爾弗雷德——這位看起來非常友善慈和的長者幾小時前還微笑著問自己下午茶的茶點要什麼，而此時正拿著他說不上名字的工具電焊一個面具。

那個面具有著一雙尖尖的耳朵，看起來跟起居室的茶几上那份報紙的頭版人物——蝙蝠俠——並無二樣。

更不用說一旁待命的蝙蝠車和戰衣……

與其說吃驚，克拉克覺得更多是好笑。蝙蝠俠和超人在一起了——這是怎樣的大新聞？

他替布魯斯保守了這個秘密，也向布魯斯保守著自己的秘密。他不確定布魯斯是否知道自己的身份，或許已經知道了但是既然沒有點破，那他也不會主動開口。

想想看，蝙蝠俠與超人正在秘密戀愛，而他們的身份對彼此也是一個秘密。秘密加上秘密，多有趣啊。


	3. Chapter 3

打斷他們溫存的是一場火災。克拉克的手機裡有好幾個新聞應用，有實時新聞發生的時候會彈出通知。也正是這條通知發出的聲音讓屬於他們的夜晚戛然而止。

他很快就到達現場，把火海中的幸存者轉移到安全的地方，看著消防員把火勢控制住，就又回到了布魯斯的家。布魯斯還沒回來，他猜是哥譚又發生了什麼棘手的案子，需要蝙蝠義警去主持公道。也許以後的某一天他也可以協助蝙蝠俠處理哥譚的犯罪案件。克拉克一邊把超人制服收好一邊想著。

火災現場的煙霧讓他聞起來像一塊燃燒的木炭。他不得不又洗了一次澡，開窗通風，確認房間裡沒有殘留的氣味，才重新鑽進被窩。

另一個枕頭上熟悉的味道讓他直到入睡都沒有斂去笑容。

 

深夜時布魯斯才回到別墅，從蝙蝠車上下來之後第一句話就是問克拉克睡了沒有。

「您可真讓我傷心。」管家先生搖著頭。

「需要我關心一下你的睡眠狀況嗎？」韋恩老爺卸掉盔甲和戰衣，反問他。

「這就不必了，像我這樣的老人家，熬到這個點，基本上倒下就睡著。」

不想驚動克拉克，布魯斯在地庫的沐浴間沖掉自己身上的汗水和血漬。他發現肩膀上多了一個淺淺的傷口，隱約記得是剛才打鬥時撞到碎裂的雕像擦傷的。他裹著浴巾打開醫藥箱，作簡單的消毒，想起了那孩子每次看到自己的新傷，擔憂卻欲言又止的神情。

也許以後的某一天他可以告訴對方自己在哥譚的夜晚扮演是怎樣的角色。

然而不是現在。他們大概誰都還沒有準備好。

 

布魯斯把自己拾掇得看不出剛打了好幾架，才乘升降梯回到別墅裡。

主臥的門半掩著，他的男孩兒安靜地蜷在被窩裡，呼吸平穩綿長。他掀開被子鑽進去，小朋友下意識地向他挨過來，腦袋拱到他懷裡，半夢半醒地在他身上嗅，像是倉鼠在確認領地。他把被子裹在兩人身上，低頭親了親他的頭髮：「晚安。」

克拉克含含糊糊地呢喃了一聲，大概這就算是回應了。


	4. Chapter 4

天剛亮克拉克就醒了，布魯斯從身後摟住他，手心貼著手背和他十指相扣，呼吸打在他的後頸。昨晚布魯斯從外面回來時他已經睡了一小覺，對方掀開被子時他醒了一小會兒。他知道布魯斯在地庫裡沖過了澡，用了香味最濃的那瓶沐浴露，但還是能聞到身上硝煙和血的味道。不是布魯斯的血，而是別人的血。儘管這樣，他還是有些不安。幸好布魯斯的身體很溫暖，被抱在懷裡他很快又睡著了。

窗簾外透入幾縷清晨天空的月白色，他用沒被握住的那隻手去夠床頭櫃上的遙控器，想把電動窗簾打開，剛伸出手就被拽回來，布魯斯發出類似抗議的夢囈，蹭了蹭他的肩膀。他有些好笑地捏了一把那隻圈住自己的手臂，布魯斯又哼了一聲。

過了一會兒布魯斯像是慢慢清醒了，開始不安分起來，嘴唇在克拉克的頸側吮吻，抬起腿蹭他的小腿，手也從他的睡衣下擺探進去，撫摸他的小腹。

「昨晚，」男人在他耳邊低語，「你還欠我一次。」

「又不是我讓您半途離開的。」克拉克帶著晨起的鼻音抱怨，像被欺負的小狗，喉嚨裡發出無辜的嗚嗚聲。

「我沒有怪你呀，我只是要求補償……」他挺了挺胯，讓自己晨勃的部位頂到對方的屁股，感覺到懷裡的男孩兒動作一滯，耳朵也漸漸升上潮紅。他順勢拉開克拉克寬鬆的睡褲，手潛下去握住對方蟄伏著的陰莖。男孩被他套弄得喘息濃重，手隔著睡褲虛虛蓋在他的手上，像一個欲拒還迎的邀請。

「還想拉開窗簾嗎？」布魯斯還故意問他。克拉克搖著頭，竭力忍住在喉嚨口滾動的呻吟。看著他隱忍的模樣，布魯斯內心深處的危險想法又開始冒頭，擼動的同時用指甲輕刮頂端的小口。男孩的身體彈動一下，蜷縮起來，急急地喘氣，發出了類似嗆水的聲音。

就在他即將高潮的時候，布魯斯卻收回了手。

克拉克還沒反應過來，睡褲就被扒掉了。然後是睡衣，都被丟到一邊。至於自己身後作亂的男人，好像從昨晚回到臥室開始就什麼都沒穿。

就著手上沾到的前液，男人將手指頂進他的後穴，淺淺地進出，讓這具身體重新為自己打開。只是在瀕臨高潮又急煞車的情況下，要等待擴張是多麼難捱的事情。克拉克確定布魯斯是故意的，他能感覺到對方親吻自己耳後時嘴唇的弧度。但是除了咬著嘴唇忍住呻吟他什麼都做不出來，太富於技巧的撩撥讓他腦子裡一片空白，就連聲音也好像不屬於自己了似的。

布魯斯聽到小貓舔水一樣的喘息聲，懷裡的男孩兒因為快感而不停顫慄，他的某個部位也在渴求著釋放。他抽出手指，沿著手下的臀縫撫摸到尾椎，輕輕揉著那裡凸起的骨頭。昨晚的第二次歡愛被電話打斷，安全套還放在枕邊沒來得及用，一切都在預示著他們註定要在此刻來一發。而他們都已經準備好了。

被子被掀開，這下子他們與房間、與對方都赤裸相見了。他把安全套塞到克拉克面前，在對方耳邊用氣聲說，「幫我戴上吧？」

克拉克不知道他居然有這麼多玩法。並且大人為什麼總是敢於把這些念頭說出來？

儘管他感到羞赧，但還是乖乖地接了過來。畢竟在這種情況下，坦誠對誰都沒有壞處。他撕開安全套的包裝，低著頭翻過身來。

他的手很小，手指也短，比布魯斯的小了一圈——與年齡無關，就單純是因為骨架小的關係。五指環住布魯斯的陰莖將安全套捋下去時，對比之下顯得一方更小而另一方更大了。布魯斯低頭看他，他只是專心地把橡膠薄膜裡的空氣都排出去，就連眨眼時顫動的睫毛看起來也那樣心無旁騖。

最終他放開了手，無意識地舔了舔嘴唇，抬頭看一眼布魯斯，帶著驕縱的笑把手上沾到的潤滑劑都抹到對方的小腹上。布魯斯難以控制地想象那雙手和那張嘴為自己做更糟糕的事情。

然而這些可以留到以後，現下還有更重要的事情。布魯斯把男孩兒壓在身下，抬起他的腿讓那個已經準備好的入口暴露出來，用抱枕將他的腰墊高時他伸手攬住布魯斯的脖子把他拉進一個害羞而小心的吻。他學得很快，但總是有些膽怯，由他發起的吻像試探，像嬉鬧，像孩童展示自己的成果，不像一個吻又那麼像一個吻。

布魯斯故意很慢地頂進去一點點又抽出來，又頂進去更多，又緩緩抽出來一些，反反復復幾次，還沒有完全進入。年輕人忍受不住這折磨，差點哭出來，濕漉漉的藍眼睛委屈地看著他，咬著嘴唇就是不開口懇求。

到底還是心軟，他俯身去親吻男孩兒盈滿淚水的眼睛，克拉克的左眼虹膜上有一小塊深棕，像碧藍天幕下的樹影，又像湖水深處的漩渦，正是因為不一樣，才令人著迷。他想，之於他，這就是世界上最獨一無二的一雙眼睛了。

他把節奏逐漸加快，他知道他的男孩兒想要這個，貪心的小狗。克拉克被他頂弄得只能隨著他的進出嗚咽，仰起頭大口喘氣，脖頸緊繃著，身體像拉滿的弓一樣向上拱起，布魯斯低頭咬住了送到自己面前的胸尖，克拉克急促地吸了一口氣，身體反射性地將他絞得更緊，讓他差點就這樣交代出來。他深吸幾口氣，腦海裡回想公司的董事會、堆積如山的文件和報告，試圖讓自己分心，等到那種即將爆發的感覺過去之後，才更用力地抽送。

上下刺激之下，克拉克的陰莖硬到極點，頂端滲出透明的前液，把他們倆的小腹都沾得滑溜溜的。布魯斯抓著他的手去觸碰他自己，「好孩子，摸摸看你被我幹得多硬？」

他搖著頭發出很輕的聲音，眨了眨眼，像是努力聚焦要把布魯斯看清一樣。布魯斯隱約看見他的藍眼睛裡有火光一閃而過，但他很快閉起了眼，再睜開時，又是那片溫柔的澄藍，因為情慾而蒙上一層霧氣，像清晨的湖面。

布魯斯覺得大概是自己看錯了，自己是讓這片湖面泛起波瀾的人，這就足夠了。

高潮來得又緩又急——一縱又一縱的細浪相疊將他們送到海中央，他們無依無靠又相互依靠，在波浪滔天的海面將彼此抱緊，最終在沒頂的巨浪中沉入深深的海底。一切歸於靜寂，只能聽見心跳在彼此身體中的迴響。

他們喘了好一會兒，布魯斯覺得自己又要睡著了。貼在一起的身體佈滿汗水和別的體液，感覺有點奇怪——好的方面的那種奇怪。

沒有人說話，此刻的沈默溫暖又寬厚。陽光從窗簾外瀉了進來，克拉克動了動身子，將他們緊貼的身子像撕膠布一樣撕開。布魯斯用嘴唇蹭他的眼睛，他眨了眨眼，嘴唇上傳來蝴蝶撲扇翅膀的感覺。

「……眼鏡。」他終於開口，聲音有些啞。

「嗯？」布魯斯從他的眼睛吻到他的下巴，年輕人的小鬍茬扎在嘴唇上的感覺如同他本人一樣柔軟無害。

「我的眼鏡，還在浴室。」克拉克戳了戳他的肩膀，避開了他的傷口，「你昨晚放在那的。」

「我幫你拿。」布魯斯又親了一下，翻身坐起來，撥弄他的頭髮，「你要不要沖個澡？」

「等一會吧。」他甩了甩腦袋，躲開男人的手，把臉埋進枕頭裡。布魯斯又用力揉了揉他的頭髮，在他的抗議聲裡笑著走進浴室。

克拉克完全沈浸在高潮餘韻的餮足中，動也不想動。勉強挪了幾下，找到遙控器把窗簾打開，讓陽光照進來。

布魯斯拿著他的眼鏡回來了，赤裸的身體上有大大小小的傷疤，並不是多到密密麻麻的程度，但數量也難以忽視。克拉克看不出他的年紀，男人的鬢角已經有了幾綹灰白（這讓他們相處時克拉克感到難以言說的禁忌的快感），但身型卻比克拉克還要強壯有力，在床上時克拉克甚至有時候會撐不住先求饒……

雖然說年齡只是一個數字，但這也太不公平了。克拉克又看了他一眼，他已經站在床邊了，把眼鏡放在床頭櫃上，坐到床沿又摸了摸克拉克的捲髮：「去沖個澡？」

克拉克縮進被子裡，「我沒力氣了——」

布魯斯乾脆把他連著被子拽過來，一使力就把他抱了起來。他嚇了一跳，尖叫著要布魯斯把自己放下來，被布魯斯親了一口：「你不是說沒力氣了嗎？」

「這不代表我要你把我抱起來。」

「那我現在就放手？」布魯斯在半路停下晃了晃。

「你敢？」克拉克環住他的脖子咬了一口。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黏糊糊日常，且OOC

布魯斯在鏡子前剃鬍子的時候，克拉克站在他後面，把下巴墊在他肩膀，手臂環過他的腰，手揣進他浴袍的口袋裡。

「別亂動，孩子。」浴袍口袋裡手開始不安分地亂摸，布魯斯輕輕地拍了一巴掌，「讓我刮破臉的話，我要打你的屁股了。」

「好可怕，布魯斯叔叔不要打我。」他搖著頭，捲髮在布魯斯的脖子上蹭，眼睛亮晶晶地看著鏡子裡的男人，「我會很乖的。」而他的手卻違背了承諾，食指和中指邁著小步沿著布魯斯的小腹爬升到胸口，再到喉結。

如果他有殺機，那自己現在已經死了。然而他那麼善良那麼真誠……布魯斯眼神柔軟地看著他。

短短的手指蘸了一點他下巴上的剃鬍泡，抹在了他的鼻子上。

「你在學校也是這麼不講道理，也不學教訓嗎？」布魯斯竭力裝出完全沒有被影響的樣子，繼續用刮鬍刀刮另一邊，同時又小心翼翼地不割傷他在自己臉上作亂的手。

「不，我是個好學生，老師們都很喜歡我。」他笑得像天使一樣。

布魯斯丟下剃刀把後面的好學生拽到自己跟前，摘下他的眼鏡給了他一個毫不含糊的法式熱吻，把自己臉上的剃鬍泡都蹭到了他的臉上。他被親得差點暈過去，只能帶著一臉剃鬍泡掛在布魯斯身上。布魯斯放過他的嘴唇，重新給自己打上泡沫。

「好了，學會這一課了嗎？」布魯斯拍了拍他的屁股。

他連頭都抬不起來，只是點了點頭。

 

布魯斯還順便給克拉克刮了鬍子，把男孩兒安頓在自己腿上，他的眼睛頓時不知道該往哪放了，從布魯斯的眼睛，到手，再到肩膀（那上面還有他自己蹭上去的泡沫）和胸口（一道長長的傷疤從浴袍的領口伸出來），以及下巴，嘴唇，再回到眼睛。

「就像你說的，當個乖孩子，不要亂動，好嗎？」定住克拉克的下巴，在克拉克乖乖地點頭之後，布魯斯刮下了第一刀。

浴室裡安靜得只能聽見他們的呼吸聲和刀片刮過皮膚的摩擦聲。克拉克的半邊臉被刮乾淨，布魯斯把他的下巴抬高露出脖子，剃刀放到喉結上。

為什麼他願意信任自己呢？信任這樣一個危險的人？

布魯斯看著刀片將剃鬍泡撇去，露出全然脆弱的喉嚨，目光變得複雜。

他想起一部電影，為丈夫剃鬚的妻子用剃刀將丈夫割傷，並不是無意，而是因為丈夫家暴，妻子早已懷恨在心。……他為什麼要想這個？他和克拉克並不是這樣的關係……那他和克拉克是怎樣的關係呢？……

「先生？」年輕人的聲音聽起來有些不安，「您還好嗎？」

他從電影情節中回過神來——那個電影的結局是妻子出走，丈夫獨居，屋前屋後雜草叢生，畜禽被放養，佔領了起居室與廚房——他不可控制地想到了自己的晚年，是否也這麼荒涼。  
他看到那雙藍眼睛裡倒映著自己，克拉克的表情擔憂，搭上半臉的剃鬍泡，實在是很滑稽。他的手舉到一邊，仍舊握著剃刀，被克拉克包住手背，年輕人的手要把他包住有些困難，但是那上面傳來的熱度是真實的，彷彿是僅有的光與熱也要用來溫暖自己。

「抱歉，我只是……」他把自己的手從克拉克的手裡抽出來，撐著自己的額頭。

「您是不是太累了？」男孩兒小心翼翼地問他。

「我不知道。」他埋下頭，克拉克有些猶豫地抱住他，他沒有拒絕，環住年輕人的腰埋在對方懷裡，汲取克拉克身上和他一樣的沐浴露的味道。

克拉克輕輕地摸他的頭髮，胸口起伏著，欲言又止。

「我會告訴你的，這一切。」不等克拉克開口，他就回答了，「但不是現在。等我好嗎？」他說得很小聲又很快，像是怕自己後悔一樣。

就像每次最終都選擇了緘口，這一回克拉克也乖乖地點頭了。

 

一再承諾不會再半途發呆之後，布魯斯幫克拉克剃好了鬍鬚，為他擦去殘餘的泡沫時布魯斯還偷了好幾個吻。他們帶著同樣的須後水和乳液的味道下樓吃早餐，從臥室到飯廳，克拉克都緊緊地握著他的手。

餐桌上擺著的熱氣騰騰的早餐像是阿爾弗雷德的魔法，煎蛋有著漂亮的焦黃的邊，叉子戳破表皮之後澄黃的黏稠蛋液緩緩溢出，克拉克撒上一點胡椒，舔掉叉子上的蛋液。布魯斯透過咖啡杯上空氤氳升起的霧氣盯著他的舌頭。

腳面被踩住時克拉克並沒有留意，專心致志地把煎蛋劃開。然而那隻腳又順著他的腳踝畫著圈往上蹭，他抬頭看對面的男人，後者一臉無辜地喝著咖啡。他瞪了對方一眼把自己的腳抽出來踩在最上面，隨即又被做了同樣的事。

他放下叉子要跟男人理論，始作俑者卻一本正經地說：「好好吃飯，吃完後給我看看你的論文。」

克拉克疑惑地看著他。

「不需要我的建議嗎？」

男孩兒的眼睛亮了起來，用力點了點頭。

 

然而這個計畫並沒有能如期進行，克拉克打開電腦時布魯斯就對他上下其手——沒辦法，他們靠得太近了，布魯斯聞著他，就不想幹別的事情了。那是他們共用的洗髮水沐浴露以及克拉克本身的味道，克拉克待在他身邊時他放鬆且懈怠，太容易心猿意馬。他忍不住想，把克拉克帶到自己的頂樓辦公室，把男孩兒壓在玻璃幕牆上，「你瞧，只要他們一抬頭，就能看到你。」然後讓克拉克高潮。

從想像中回到現實時，克拉克已經跪在他的腿間，把他漲大的陰莖含在嘴裡。晨間性愛時的幻想成真了，那雙小小的看起來還稚氣未脫的手環住他，將前端送進男孩的口中。溫熱的口腔裹上來，布魯斯連「小心牙齒」都忘了說。

在這方面克拉克也是新手，布魯斯讓他含深一點、再深一點，把整根都舔遍，諸如此類的指令，他都一一照做。嘴唇被唾液和前液潤成了淡淡的緋紅，布魯斯揉著他柔軟的捲髮，控制著自己儘量溫柔地在他口中進出，「好孩子……」

被表揚的男孩兒乖順地抬眼看他，眼眶委屈地紅著，好像剛才的表揚是苛責似的。他用拇指輕柔地按了按克拉克的眼角，揩去將要溢出的眼淚，放到自己嘴邊舔掉，又用同樣的方法抹去對方豔紅嘴唇上的液體，將手指伸進那張含著自己的嘴巴中攪動，讓男孩兒轉而只能含住手指。

布魯斯注意到克拉克的家居褲下也鼓起來，是剛才自己撩撥的成果。把他拉到自己懷裡，他的臉也是紅的。布魯斯吻著他的眼睛和臉頰，他的眼眶是熱的，睫毛上的眼淚卻是冷的，想吻他的嘴唇時被推開了，在男孩兒結結巴巴的解釋中又用力親上去。

所以克拉克又沒有辦法面對布魯斯的書房了，他被放到書桌上打開腿折到胸口，布魯斯把他幹得只能胡亂地抓著手邊的東西來固定自己（並且還要控制住自己不把桌沿掰斷），因為剛起床時就做過一次，這回被拖得很長，他又哭著求饒了，布魯斯吻他的眼睛讓他沒來由地感到更羞恥，無意識地說了好多不要臉的話。

做完之後他們都不想動，布魯斯抱著他坐在椅子裡，他們身上有些黏，可是沒有人在意。「您是不是故意的？」他動了動，避開布魯斯肩膀上的傷口。

餮足的男人低頭蹭了蹭他的捲髮，不打算回答這個顯而易見的問題。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黏糊糊的日常，且OOC，again

午餐過後，公司的電話打來，有急事需要他馬上去處理。

他看著幫自己扣袖釦的克拉克垂下的眼睫毛，用另一邊手摸了摸他的耳垂：「我很抱歉。」

男孩抬起頭回以不解的眼神。

「說好了要幫你看論文，但是我爽約了，現在又要出門。」布魯斯低頭吻他的眼睛，捉住他的手放到嘴邊親吻，「晚飯之前我會回來的。」

其實他並沒有多在意，但是布魯斯提起了這件事，讓他升起了捉弄面前的年長男人的念頭。他低頭咬了一口布魯斯的手指：「不用等我吃飯，我下午回學校去，參加今晚的聯誼，和每一個女孩子跳舞還要問她們要號碼。」

「希望舞會結束的時候你還能把那些紙條上的號碼和留號碼的人對上號。」布魯斯輕拍他的臉頰，「好了我要走了，不給我一個吻嗎？」

克拉克乖乖地踮起腳吻他，低頭看到男孩踮腳的動作，布魯斯的心又變得柔軟起來，「你多高了？六英尺？」

「六英尺，一英寸。」克拉克一字一頓地回答，試圖把腳踮得更高以平視他，「我還會長高的，會比您還高。」

他笑了出來，在男孩的捲髮上揉了一把：「那你還需要三英寸才能趕上我，加油。」

 

車子開離韋恩莊園時布魯斯手上的牙印還沒消褪，年輕身體的溫暖感覺還留在他懷裡。他想到克拉克剛才說的聯誼，不知道是玩笑還是真的在這麼打算，而居然在思考這件事情的他自己才最危險。

就像一滴墨水在水中擴散，有些想法一旦起了個頭就停不下來，布魯斯突然就想，自己是否束縛住了克拉克——用這段關係、兩人的年齡的差距（作為年長者他總是習慣命令，克拉克的順從到底是否發自內心？）、每週的見面、以及在那幢大房子裡發生的一切。這個念頭一閃而過卻被他飛快地捕捉，按在懷裡反覆思忖，到後來甚至覺得自己已經完全違反資格。

他已經不是一切都能從頭再來的年紀了，而克拉克的人生才剛開始……

他又想到了那部男主角孤獨終老的電影，不管再怎樣催眠自己「你已經習慣一個人生活」，但是一旦那樣的日子再次降臨他也不確定自己是否能夠承受，況且誰都明白曾經得到卻又被剝奪的滋味是多麼煎熬。

諸如此類的想法一直縈繞不散，加上被打攪週末的不愉快，讓布魯斯在那麼一瞬間懷疑自己是不是一直在強迫男孩做他不願意做的事情，是不是該放手了，然而男孩眼中的愛意與依戀又是那麼直白露骨——在還沒有學會隱藏自己情緒的年紀。

他太久沒遇到這樣的問題了，以至於他根本沒有發現從頭到尾只是他自己在亂想而已。

週末的意外狀況總有出現在週末的道理，布魯斯解決完之後回到韋恩莊園時已經過了下午茶時間，幸好還趕得上晚餐。

一進門他就四處尋找克拉克的身影，阿爾弗雷德上前接過他的大衣，看到他頓時垮下來的表情，一臉了然：「肯特先生在後院。下午園丁來整理後院，他去幫忙，大概是累壞了。」

他穿過玄關、會客廳和廚房，踏上後院的草地，鬱鬱蔥蔥的庭院像一個謎，他的目光在縷縷綠意中逡巡著那個唯一的謎底。

所以他找到了，克拉克在草地上睡著了，婆娑樹影緩緩晃動，像淺灘的潮汐沖刷逐浪人的腳。

他放輕腳步走過去，還是驚醒了對方。克拉克看了他一眼，「嗨。」又闔上眼睛，似笑非笑。他在克拉克身旁坐下，男孩像渴望溫暖的貓一樣拱進他的懷裡。他接住這個沾著草屑的大包裹，懷裡的人蠕動著尋找一個舒服的姿勢。

「小園丁，太陽那麼刺眼躺在這不難受嗎？」布魯斯按住拱來拱去的小朋友，帶著青草與陽光氣息的身體讓他緊繃的心放鬆下來。

克拉克把身上的草屑都蹭到了他的襯衫上，露出一個得意的笑容：「你不是幫我擋住了嗎？」

陽光下男孩兒的眼睛是這樣的明亮，尖尖的小虎牙和略微凌亂的鬈髮彰顯著年輕帶來的不拘小節，他是這樣信任著自己。

那一瞬間布魯斯決定忘掉幾小時之前的一切胡思亂想，被指責自私也好不懂事也好，他不會再放手了。

 

那天晚上沒再有突發事件打擾，他們很早就睡了。克拉克半夜醒來去廚房找水喝，端著水杯回到房間時發現布魯斯也醒了，站在窗邊往外看，窗外是通向莊園外的道路。「我吵醒您了嗎？」他把水杯放在床頭櫃，擰亮壁燈走到布魯斯身後。

布魯斯回頭看他，嘴唇動了動，他在晦暗的燈光下看到男人的眼中閃爍著柔軟又脆弱的情緒。

「我以為你去聯誼了。」布魯斯說，抬手摸著他的耳垂，「就……」

克拉克愣住了，但很快又反應過來，在布魯斯再次開口之前就把對方抱住。

「我哪兒也不去。」他在布魯斯耳邊輕輕說，「我不會離開您的。」

布魯斯遲疑而緩慢地回抱他，他不知道該如何安撫布魯斯這樣薄弱的安全感，只能踮起腳加深了這個擁抱，用更篤定的聲音又重複了一遍：「我不會離開您。」

在男孩的懷抱裡布魯斯不發一言，長長地歎息，克拉克希望這是放下心來的信號。


End file.
